The present invention relates to a massage device, and especially to a massage device having a firmly secured combining structure and an improved massage effect.
Referring to FIG. 1, the prior massage device 1a includes a holdable rod 10a. The distal end of the rod 10a is installed to the top surface of the housing 11a. The bottom of the housing 11a is installed with a hollow recess 12a. The outer edge of the recess 12a is formed with an annular gluing portion 13a. The inner lateral side of the gluing portion 13a near the recess 12a is stuck to an outer edge of an elastomer 14a by glue (not shown) so that the elastomer 14a may protrude out and adhere to the bottom of the housing 1a. A plurality of spaced arranged apertures 15a are installed on the elastomer 14a. Each aperture 15a is installed with a protrusion 16a. The protrusion 16a allows the massage device 1a to have the effect of a massage.
However, since the elastomer 14a is only stuck to the inner surface of gluing portion 13a by glue (not shown) and after prolonged use, the outer edge of the elastomer 14a is easily separated from the gluing portion 13a due to a press force, and thus, loosening the structure. Moreover, in manufacturing the massage device, the elastomer 14a and the gluing portion 13a are combined by surface contact and excess glue (not shown) may flow out so as to affect the outlook of the product. Furthermore, a poor massage effect may occur since the elastomer 14a and the glue 13a are combined.
Accordingly, the primary objective of the present invention is to provide a massage device with a tight structure. The elastomer will not separate from the housing over prolonged use. Moreover, glue will not flow from the device so as to sustain a beautiful appearance.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a massage device with an elastomer having a stronger structure for a preferred massage effect.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a massage device which can be assembled easily and conveniently so that the products can be diversified and produced rapidly.
To achieve the aforesaid objectives, the present invention provides a massage device including a housing, a connecting unit and an elastomer. The bottom of the housing is installed with an inner wall. The inner wall of the housing corresponds to the outer wall of the connecting unit to coupled the connecting unit to the housing. Furthermore, the inner wall of the connecting unit is installed with a trench, and a plurality of through holes. The through holes communicate with the trench. The outer edge of the elastomer is installed in the trench of the connecting unit in order for the elastomer to protrude from the bottom of the housing. Glue fills the through holes so as to achieve a better combination.
The present invention also provides a massage device, wherein the trench of the connecting unit is formed with an opening. A bending portion is installed at the opening near the inner wall of the connecting unit, and the bending portion is inwardly reduced so that the bottom of the inner wall of the connecting unit is bent inwards. This gives the elastomer a stronger structure so as to present a preferred massage effect.
The present invention provides a massage device, wherein the bottom of the housing has a hollow recess. The inner wall of the recess is formed with an annular groove. An annular tilt surface is installed on the outer wall of the connecting unit. The tile surface will cause the outer edge of the groove to enlarge gradually along the tilted surface of the connecting unit as the housing and the connecting unit are engaged until the connecting unit is buckled. Therefore, the connecting unit and the housing can be rapidly and conveniently buckled so that the product can be produced rapidly.